The internet is broadly used in society today and is broadly used for commerce. Businesses rely on the internet, and on individual web sites on the internet, to conduct business which can range from information gathering and information delivery, e.g., business location, contact information and descriptions about the business, to electronic commerce in which businesses or individuals buy, sell and transfer merchandise and arrange over the internet for the delivery of services. Thus, not only is the internet widely used for non-commercial purposes, but also commercial use of the internet is widespread.